RF-06 Rossum Daemon
The RF-06 Rossum Daemon is an agility suit used by the Circadian Federation. It is piloted by Lieutenant Lavos N'Acelle. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the six "Rossum" frames produced on Earth prior to the Devastation War in 2441. Like all other Rossum frames, and all agility suits from the Pre-Devastation era, it possesses a high-output nuclear fusion Moab Reactor. Compared to her sister frames, the Daemon has lighter armor and weaker weapons, but possesses greater speeds and dexterity. Although light armor compared to the other Rossum frames, Daemon could still withstand projectiles smaller than fifty caliber, making it impervious to most small arms fire. It's primary weapons are a plasma battle axe and a fragmentation grenade launcher Weapon Systems * Plasma Axe ** Stored on the suit's back, the Plasma Axe is a handheld melee weapon that has three transformable modes: Storage, Battle, and War modes. In storage, the blades are folded down, the handle is fully retracted, and the edges are dormant. In Battle mode, it takes the shape of a hatchet, with both blades facing the same direction, with a small handle. In War mode, the blades fan out to face both directions, and the handle is extended fully. In both War and Battle modes, the edged are ignited plasma held in place by magnetic fields. * Frag Launcher ** Stored on the suit's hip, the Frag Launcher is a handheld ranged weapon used for bunker busting operations and anti-suit operations. The launcher fires a single grenade, to be reloaded the barrel must be broken and be replaced by any number of grenades. It has a sliding stock, and due to its light weight, it is very easy to handle in combat * 20mm Point-Defense Autocannons ** Shoulder-mounted high-rate machine cannons, they fold away inside the upper arms when not in use. They are used exclusively for defense against large incoming projectiles and missiles targeted at the suit. Operational History Rossum Daemon is the 6th and final Rossum frame built by the Lunar Government to protect Luna against any Earth-borne threats during the Devastation War. The Lunar Government sold its Rossum frames to the United West League for protection, however shortly after the purchase, Luna was attacked by a number of Potamoi, and defenseless against their attackers, Luna was heavily destroyed and abandoned. After the Devastation War came to a conclusion, the six Rossum frames were housed on Butterwick Island on the Virgin Islands and left behind during the Great Abandonment. Nearly 400 years later in 2825, four of the six Rossums were retrieved by the United Worlds Government and dispatched to the outer colonies to discourage the Colonial Alliance from rebelling. This failed ultimately, and the Colonial War broke out, with Daemon being seized by an under-the-radar colonial organization based on the planet Oenone, which ultimately became the Circadian Federation. In 2854 the Division War erupted, with various agility suits taking the frontlines, including the Rossum Daemon. It participated in many small-scale battles, earning a kill count of five agility suits by the end of the war. As of 2926, Rossum Daemon is still operated by the Circadian Federation, stored aboard the Orbital Battleship CFS Ben L. Saloman with the rest of the Blackbird Squadron. Category:Agility Suits Category:Rossum Frames Category:Agility Frames